Proteomics Facility - Summary The Vermont Genetics Network (VGN) Proteomics Facility, established in 2006, is the only proteomics facility in the state of Vermont. The goals of the Facility are to provide state-of-the-art proteomics technology to Network investigators to conduct their biomedical research and to support the education outreach and training mission of the Network. The facility is staffed with 4 full-time experienced personnel (1 PhD director; 1 PhD manager; and 2 technicians) with over two decades of combined proteomics experience. The major aims of the facility are: (i) To provide high quality and timely mass spectrometry and other protein analysis services to network faculty and students and to institutions outside Vermont. The facility staff provides comprehensive services, from experimental design to data analysis (in collaboration with Bioinformatics Core staff) for publications and extramural funding applications; (ii) To provide specialized support for network faculty and students. The facility works closely with UVM investigators, Baccalaureate Partner Institute (BPI) faculty and their students to develop proteomics methodologies that advances their research. The facility staff provides customized support to individual Network investigators and contributes to the development of a culture of research at BPIs; (iii) To seek out and test innovative methods for the benefit of the network and other clients. The facility personnel devotes significant efforts to develop new methods to remain current and competitive. These methodologies anticipate future challenging proteomics and mass spectrometry needs of facility users (UVM and BPI investigators and their students) and are aimed at yielding innovative research outcomes with high impact: (iv) To implement a sustainability plan with the following components: (a) strategies for future instrumentation acquisition; (b) an established criteria for usage prioritization; (c) a comprehensive Income/Expense model to sustain operational cost combined with careful cost analysis to maintain user rates low and competitive; (d) a plan for continued institutional support that includes provision of laboratory and office spaces, funds for personnel travel and instrument maintenance; (e) a variety of outreach activities to expand the Network, increase the facility?s user base, and increase the impact of the facility in biomedical research throughout Vermont. The Administrative Core will assess performance and the facility?s impact on the VGN mission. It will assist with implementation of best practices identified by the external evaluator Dr. Joy Livingston, the Internal Steering Committee, the External Advisory Committee, and the AAAS Research Competitiveness Program consultants.